


curiosity cures pneumonia

by ConvenientAlias



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: "I couldn’t not come to see you, the night of your grand debut. I was dying of curiosity—it’s far more deadly than any cold, you know…”





	curiosity cures pneumonia

Carlotta was sitting in Christine’s dressing room when she came in at the intermission, nearly giving Christine a heart attack. It was enough that this was her first night in a leading role; already she was on edge without any more surprises.

“Carlotta, what are you doing here?”

“That’s no kind of welcome, pet. And to the woman who gave you this chance to understudy…”

“You’re supposed to be home in bed with the pneumonia, not well and running around the opera house!”

“Oh, you worry too much. They’ll never know—the managers, I mean—I came in wearing a cloak and it quite covered my hair. Who knows la Carlotta without her hair and fine clothing?”

Christine put her hands on her hips. “ _Someone_ will have recognized you. You brag enough about being the most famous—”

“Hush, love. Shh. Who cares?” Carlotta tilted her head back with a smirk. “Half Paris thinks I’m faking it _every_ time I’m sick, for my ego’s sake. And I couldn’t _not_ come to see you, the night of your grand debut. I was dying of curiosity—it’s far more deadly than any cold, you know…”

Christine sighed.

She flopped down on a chair and beckoned for Carlotta to hand her some water, which she drank. Oh well. Carlotta would do as she pleased, and she’d probably get away with it. No one would blame Christine for her antics, nor should they. It hadn’t been Christine's idea for her to play sick and let Christine have the leading role for a night; that had all been Carlotta’s whimsy. Indeed, it was probably too much to expect her to stay away from a triumph she had practically staged. Christine could put up with it. In fact, Carlotta's presence tonight rather pleased her...though she knew that was impractical...

“Well then?” she said after a moment. “Since you insisted on coming, what did you think?”

“Well, you’re no diva yet, love. But you have the audience by the throat now, which is what matters. I’m sure they’ll say you had them by the _heart_ , poor dears. Now you have only to finish the job.” Carlotta pursed her lips. “I won’t come back here after the second half—your dressing room is bound to be crowded, and that might be pushing things—but you will come by my place after everything is over, yes? I have a few tips, but nothing urgent…”

“Of course,” Christine said. “Besides, if you’re sick with pneumonia, it’s only proper that I come visit.”

Carlotta scoffed, but she looked pleased. She gave Christine a quick kiss before leaving so Christine could focus on freshening up and preparing to go back onstage.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Femslash Ficlets weekly challenge of "Curiosity". Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
